Taken
by nurseholliday
Summary: In a strange country, only Caroline Forbes knows the truth about the dashing and insanely dangerous Klaus Mikaelson. That he is a Rebel King hell bent on returning to his throne. When a chance meeting brings them together once again Caroline can no longer ignore their secret past. One night at a glittering ball three years ago where they shared in a forbidden kiss. AU/AW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**A/N: Quick note for you all. This is my very first Vampire Diaries Fanfic so I would love to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story. I have been working really hard on this story so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

At the top of the hill overlooking his father's estate, 23 year old Niklaus Mikaelson sat straight in his saddle. His mouth hitched up at one side as he observed the charming scene before him. Young women floated like colorful confetti across his families' estate, twirling their decadent parasols of rainbow pastels. From his position he could easily spot his sister's silver blonde locks in the crush; she led the largest group on a tour of the gardens, animatedly detailing the climbing roses and the paved paths. Her hand reached out to grasp one of the thick ropes of the swing he had built for her so long ago. It must have been ten years past, the moments that were not laced with the torture inflicted upon him by his stepfather were rare. He remembered that day fondly.

Although he never imagined it possible, there were things about his life that he loved. His sister, his brother's, his horses. They made every moment of his existence almost bearable until the time he could leave and seek out the truth. His mother had said things, many things before she died. As she lay on her deathbed, her hand clasped in his telling him stories of his real father. Promises of another life, one far from here where he was to be king. His step-father Mikeal, would beat him mercilessly all for an indiscretion made by his mother years ago. When he was small and weak he would loudly repeat his mother's words to Mikeal only for him to sneer in disdain and beat him harder.

Deep down he knew they were true. They had to be.

As he watched, a young lady strolled arm in arm with Rebekah, gazing bemusedly at her friend. Nik understood that. Bekah, with her soft dimpled smile, her kind hear t, and her unexpectedly clever mind had a tendency to bemuse them all.

He had been spotted, for one of the servants hurried up the hill towards him. Niklaus dismounted. He pulled his present for Bekah out of the saddle bags and handed over the Reins as he started down toward the gardens.

As he began to weave his way through the groups of people, the young woman who had so diligently caught her sister's attention glanced up towards him. He stopped in his tracks.

She had to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

Above medium height, with a generous bosom and a slight waist. Her golden skin glowed beneath her wide bonnet, an almost ethereal light haloed around her. Cornflower blue eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. Thick, blond hair the color of spun gold coiled into an elegant bun at the base of her neck. Lips that were meant for kissing, countered by the dark beauty mark that rested high on her left cheekbone. His mouth watered at the sight of her.

She was perfection.

Then he took into account the flared nostrils, the narrowed eyes, the pursed lips as she surveyed him.

She clearly already knew who he was and it was quite clear that she didn't approve of him, his parentage, or of his reputation.

Whoever the lovely creature was she was a prude.

Rebekah followed her friends gaze and squealed as her eyes locked onto his. "NIK!" Opening her arms, she threw herself at him, embraced him as if it had been years since their last meeting and not simply the fortnight that had passed. An amused smile broke across his face as she continued to squeal. "I have missed you so!"

"And I you little sister." He hugged her hard, cherishing her for the moments that they had left. "I'll have you know that while I was away in London, I searched for the perfect gift to give you for your eighteenth birthday. It took ages really, I told every shop owner I could find that only the best would do." With a flourish he presented her with a flat silk sack.

She pulled the strings greedily, her hand diving into the contents to wrap around the gift within. A moment later the bracelet that he had commissioned several weeks ago appeared in her palm. Her eyes growing watery as she inspected the intricate gold work. "Oh… Nik." She whispered, smoothing her hand over the gems. "It's beautiful. Thank you. " She finally looked up at him her eyes brimming with tears before extending her wrist towards him. "Help me put it on."

She knew. Somehow, someway, she knew that he was leaving.

But out of every person in her family, Rebekah had always been the one to know his own thoughts. His feelings. There was no bond quite like the one he shared with his baby sister. Taking the delicate bracelet from her he clasped it around her wrist before threading her arm into his. "Now let us go and greet your guests."

With a swift turn Rebekah's face lit up. "Caroline, may I introduce you to my brother Niklaus Mikealson."

The apparition, Caroline was it? Blinked several times as if taken aback. "Brother?" Her eyes did a quick perusal from the top of his head down to his shining black boots before dipping into a curtsy. "Mr. Mikealson, an honor."

A rakish grin consumed him. So she had already disapproved of him simply by sight with no prior knowledge of who he was.

A challenge if he ever saw one.

He did so love a challenge.

"Nik, this is my dearest friend Caroline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes." He bowed; his amused gaze he was pleased to note seemed to irritate young Caroline.

"Caroline and I met at school and she is an absolute delight." Rebekah continued the unspoken exchange between her brother and her friend completely unnoticed.

"You do me a great honor, but it is truly you who is all kindness. " Caroline lowered her gaze as she spoke, her words a mere whisper.

"That she is." Nik agreed. A resounding whoop pulled his attention to the house. His youngest brother Henrik was bounding from the house and barreling toward him. He noticed a diligent Elijah trailing behind him and couldn't resist the broad grin that split his features as he relatives approached. "Excuse me ladies."

After a tight hug to Henrik, and a quick bow to Elijah they broke into the familiar banter between brothers. While Henrik had his mother's angelic blond hair and blue eyes. He was the farthest away from being divine. A mischief maker to the core and Niklaus would miss the innocent pranks they would pull upon everyone they could. Elijah, stoic and dark haired was the picture of their step father. Loyal to a fault and kindness personified he was the perfect older brother, a man he was proud to say that he looked up to. Rebekah soon joined them and all his family stood together, looking at him, laughing with the pleasure of having him home.

Always he was aware in the midst of the joy of Caroline. Watching them with her unreadable expression, observing as if he and the rest of them were exotic birds and she a scholar. With a quick nod and a step he ushered his family members towards Rebekah's dearest friend.

He had not noticed before that she was not dressed as well as the other girls at the party. Her gown had been turned and remade several times. The seams had developed dark marks and the style was from several years prior. Her bonnet shaded her fair complexion from the sun but it was clear that it had seen better days.

They surrounded her, laughing, drawing her into the center of the family. They liked her, it was easy to see and Niklaus found it fascinating. He had great respect for his families' judgment. They had after all had to grow up with Mikeal as a father. It was not the first time that they had to curb their true feelings for fear of receiving unwanted attention or neglect.

Neglect was much preferred.

Obviously Caroline treated his family with reserve, as if she didn't dare trust their friendship and good nature. As if she had spent the majority of her life as an outsider looking in. Amused by his insight, he had to give himself a mental shake; perhaps he was simply assuming that she was the same as him out of blind hope. He flashed Caroline a sharp predatory grin.

She raised her chin at him, but she did not take a single step back.

His grinned broadened.

The two of them spoke quite well without words. No else realized that they were communicating at all. Rebekah's voice broke through his musings. "It's time for us to dress for the ball tonight." Grabbing Caroline's arm she started to drag the girl off to the house. "Come on Caroline! It will be fun."

For the first time since he set eyes on her did he see a flicker of uncertainty. She seemed like she wanted to disagree and yet a look of longing sat clouded behind her eyes. Nik felt his stomach dip with recognition. They watched as the girls disappeared into the house before turning to stroll about the gardens.

They were silent for a long period of time. Nik wondered if perhaps Elijah had been plagued by the same musing's as he had and an unexpected jolt of jealousy coursed through him. Why he was feeling possessive of a girl he had just met he had no idea, especially with Elijah involved. They had both been exposed to such great cruelties at the hand of their father. While they had all been ignored, insulted, and belittled, only Nik had been beaten to within an inch of his life. Elijah had done his best to shield him as they grew older taking the blame for Nik's indiscretions, but there was only so much a young child could do to protect himself from an adult. As the oldest he had taken the responsibility of watching over his younger siblings, making sure they completed any studies and they were keeping out of thick trouble. He would never be able to repay the debt he owed to his brother. Not even when he went to claim his rightful place as king. One day he hoped he would have the chance to try.

It was Elijah who spoke first. His hands clasped coolly behind his back. "I believe that Rebekah has convinced Miss Forbes to dress in one of her gowns. They are very near to the same height. I'm sure she will look quite charming."

"Indeed she will." He would readily admit that. "Does she have no gowns of her own?"

"She does, but they are of the same condition of the dress she is wearing. I am to understand that her father passed some time ago." He filed that piece of information away with the other frivolous details he had learned about Miss Forbes since he spotted her. She was a riddle. A beautiful riddle one he craved to decipher. "I believe she had to make the choice between clothes and school. I have heard she is to enter the distinguished academy of governesses so that she may earn her living."

He nodded, he had heard of this academy. It was considered the paragon of female career and education. In a way, he was right. Caroline was much like him, she also was on the outside staring in. "No wonder Miss Forbes has that excessively upright backbone." Elijah chuckled lightly at his quip.

"I think it's more likely she responds to a challenge by growing a shell."

"A shell you say? And Pincers? Like a crab?" Suspicion struck him suddenly. "Why are you telling me this brother?'

"I wanted you to know that you could cease you peacock posturing. " Nik roared with laughter.

"Is that what I've been doing?" Elijah did not laugh back.

"Miss Forbes is very beautiful. But her reputation must remain polished beyond dispute."

He understood his brother's warning. He didn't like it, his face contorting into a sneer. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of besmirching her with my inglorious advances."

"Modesty doesn't suit you King Klaus."

"You mock me with my title. Though it shall not be long now when I go and claim it." Nik's already serious face grew solemn. He dared not chance a glance at Elijah, he was glad that Henrik had walked away some time ago.

"Rebekah says you'll be leaving us soon. "

"Rebekah is very perceptive. "

"I want to go with you." Surprise laced through him at his brother's words, his intense stare meeting his older brothers.

"It is not your fight brother."

"You are my family. Any fight you brave, I will stand by your side." Niklaus could feel happiness well up inside of him. Confidence as he spoke.

"You would leave Rebekah and Henrik behind? Who will watch over them? Protect them from father?" Elijah's face morphed into a scowl as he contemplated.

"When we win your throne, we will bring them to us." Niklaus wanted to argue, to demand his brother stay and protect his brother and sister like he did so many times for him when he was younger. But he was selfish, he wanted his brother there with him, he wanted to fight with him for his country.

"You understand what you risk if you come with me. That you may be killed?" A rakish smile split across his brother's dark features.

"What's life without a little danger." Niklaus returned his brother's grin, with Elijah by his side, he would not be stopped. He would be King.

* * *

**Another Note: I read a book kind of like this a few years back called Taken by the Prince and as I was watching some glorious Klaroline interaction I knew that it would be totally a great idea to turn that story into a Klaus/Caroline Fanfiction. Go ahead and find the book by Christina Dodd, it's really really good. Please Review. 3 Nurse Holliday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

As Always, Mikeal sat at his desk writing some papers that held his complete attention.

Nik knew his father wasn't putting on airs with his conceited manners. The elder Mikaelson saw no reason to politely acknowledge a visitor before he had reached a stopping point in his work. In his own opinion, and in the opinion of his wiser servants, no one on earth was as important of a personage as MIkeal Mikaelson. He would never believe that some people, Niklaus included had neither respect nor feelings for the man whatsoever.

So as he had many times before he seated himself in the chair before his step father's desk and waited without interest for him to finish whatever was occupying him. When Mikael put down his pen, a stagnant silence followed.

"So, you say you are done with school." A scowl still marred his features and his voice with laced with irritation. This was a common occurrence when Niklaus found himself in his father's company, today it seemed that they figures before him weren't quite adding up. He fought the urge to smile.

"I am done with school, I have learned everything that I need to know there."

"I suppose you are here to beg for money to go on your Grand Tour."

"Not at all." Mikael still occasionally made the mistake of assuming that Nik was like other young English gentlemen: Vapid, Self-absorbed, and convinced that the world revolved solely around them. While in fact Mikael had done his best since he learned of his illegitimacy to beat those sentiments out of him. Niklaus was no fool, he knew that his life bore importance; he also knew that he was going to do a great deal of work to create his world.

"Good. It would be wasted on someone like you." Mikael was one of those English gentlemen though he was no longer young he was still self-absorbed. "It's been brought to my attention that you have a talent with horses."

Niklaus felt a mixture between rage an disbelief course through him. A man that had considered himself a father figure to him for the past three and twenty years didn't even know his fondness for horseflesh. He lashed back. "All Perlian's are good with horses."

As Niklaus knew it would, his claim on Perlis goaded Mikael into snapping. "Nonsense. You are only half Perlian, and your bent comes from being around superior English horses."

"As you say." With studied indifference, Niklaus straightened the crease of his trousers.

Satisfied that he had quelled Nik's brief rebellion Mikael went straight to the point. "My wishes are that you should take over the direction of my racing stables. If you are to continue to live off of my fortune then you should at least earn your allowance."

"Those are your wishes?" He hated that his step father could aggravate him with such ease and without even realizing he had done it. It was a special gift Mikael had that he could give any man a compliment and leave him feeling as if he'd rather perish. Nik should be bigger than this, but there was something about this man. A man who had beaten, forced civilization on him and almost killed him multiple times all because he looked nothing like his other children. A careless union his mother formed so long ago. Despite his mother's recklessness with Niklaus's real father she knew that she was in love with the man that sat before him. For that, he almost pitied her, a majority of him hated her… and yet he missed her desperately. He would go months and months without remembering and then one night he would dream about her and grief would consume him until morning broke.

He hadn't been there when his mother died. Mikael wouldn't allow him in the room. He never got to hold her hand, to whisper her son's love. To hear her whispered final words telling him to stay strong.

Mikael had told him it was his fault.

"Is this a test sir? To check my worthiness?"

"What do you mean?" He responded coolly, having the audacity to look puzzled.

"You minions, your servants, your friends, and even you yourself have drilled into me the wonder of your generosity in allowing me to join, despite my bastard birth, the rank of English Gentlemen." Hostility radiated between them. "Any Englishmen spits on the idea of earning gold from honest labor." He had seen it, seen men lose their lands and their homes. Seen them hastily marry into what they deemed lower classes simply for funds. He hated them. He hated them all.

For the first time in his life he watched Mikael pick his words. "Of course, while its true most gentlemen keep up with the appearances expected of them, but there are some men that do work because circumstances demand it of them."

"Well since I am your bastard it would seem that I should be more careful then all those men who are legitimately born. I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer." Irritation at having his wishes mocked set a fresh flush of red rage across his features.

"Then I shall have you removed from this property, I will not put food into your mouth." Mikael spat clearly trying to regain the upper hand.

"As you wish." Nik stood, satisfied with every aspect of the interview.

"What do you think you are going to do with no place to go and no money?" With deliberate malice Mikael added. "Where have your father's family been all this time? They haven't tried contacting you, they haven't contributed to your support. They haven't written in years."

Remembering his earlier conversation with Elijah, Nik asked. "How many years? When you told me of my grandfather's death, and then of my father's a pile of letters sitting on this very desk. So someone was writing." Resentment and hatred put a bite into NIklaus's voice. "For how long sir were my family ignored?"

"I thought it better to cleanly sever your ties with Perlis." Not an answer, but it told Nik so much.

"A clean amputation, you might say?"

"Exactly." Mikael seemed to believe Nik approved.

"And where are the letter's now?"

"I burned them. Why?" This was it, this is what he had been waiting for.

"I'm returning to Perlis, sailing on tomorrow evenings tide I would like to know the situation that I face." Nik twirled his pocket watch a smirk set on his. "No matter, not knowing is better."

"Perlis?" Mikael slowly rose to his feet. "There is nothing there? What do you intend to do? Become King of the trees?"

"That is where you are mistaken. Perlis is famous for its gambling houses, it's spas, it's pleasure seekers and it's racetracks. I've purchased a castle with extensive stables. I shall make a fine living among the tourists there."

Mikael strode around the desk and came to a halt in front of Nik, his nostrils flared, his brown eyes lit with cold fury. "Where did you get this money? For the horses and the castle? Have you been stealing from me?"

Nik held his temper at bay. "Now how would that be possible. You've gambled away most of your fortune, and word is out in London, loan no more to Mikael Mikaelson." Mikael's hand lifted to slap Niklaus. Nik looked into his eyes, his own gaze icy with warning. "I would not do that if I were you."

The silence that followed was heavy but satisfying. Charged with the knowledge of shifting power. Mikael's hand dropped.

"Very wise." But Mikael was not ready to bow out yet.

"You owe me boy! You owe me for your education, your clothes! Your Life! I demand that you give up this ridiculous scheme to return to…" He caught his breath; his eyes become a soft brown as an old memory returned to him. "Wait a moment! You still believe your some sort of Perlian Royalty don't you? Well let me tell you something lad, your mother, though she was beautiful didn't have enough smarts to rub together. She believed some blacksmith when he told her he was a king. You are nothing more than a commoner. Worse even."

Nik swallowed the bile in his throat. "Really?" Mikael gave a contemptuous nod. A letter materialized from Niklaus's waistcoat. "Then who perchance wrote me this?"

Disbelief washed over his step father's features.

"How did you get that?"

"It's no matter. The damage is done. All the more reason to leave England. Farewell. I hope our paths never cross again." Nik strode toward the door. Turning he faced Mikael once more. "By the way, you might want to find yourself another heir, because Elijah's coming with me."

"You worthless bastard." Mikael's words lashed a Nik.

Nik took a moment to formulate his response. "A bastard. Certainly. But I'd rather be a bastard then your legitimate son any day."

Mikael hissed like a dying snake.

With a bow and a pleased smirk Nik walked out of his father's study.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! And so soon! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up today as well. **

**Please let me know what you guys think about the story so far! Thanks to MYLOVEFORKLAROLINE for the lovely review! She is my first reviewer for my first Vampire Diaries story! It's kind of special. **

**Please let me know what you think so far, next chapter is going to be a bit longer than this and there will be delicious Klaroline action. **

**Thanks!**

**Nurse Holliday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Smiling and nodding Caroline made her way through the ballroom then up the stairs, never slowing to speak to the other occupants until she could step outside the open door onto the long balcony that rimmed the upper story.

It was warm out. Clear and moonless, the fresh air had enticed small groups who stood in the light of the windows and gazed out over the gardens. Keeping her composure determinedly intact Caroline turned to the right, made it to the corner of the stately home and then turned right again. She was in search of the deepest darkest corner she could find, away from the swelling music and the dancing crushes. She took a care to walk slowly, not only to avoid the chairs positioned artfully on the patio but to not draw attention to herself, she didn't want some concerned citizen tracking her down because she had fled through the house too quickly. When she finally reached the very end she stopped to listen carefully. There was nothing, no voices, no footsteps, no sounds; she took a deep breath to ease the constriction of her chest. Then, with careful deliberation she broke, one by one the ivory stays of her white lace fan. Staring at it as if was the focus of her anger. "You… Insufferable…ass." Her voice was quiet and intense. Shaking with as much intensity as her shoulders. "How dare you!" As if I want you?... You're rich and you're ugly and you're fickle and…" Another long breath. "…Fifty years old! Fifty! I'm barely eighteen. Puny, bony, gray complexioned, and married! Disgusting! Have you never heard no fool like and old fool? Do you imagine that's what I'm doing here? Looking for a protector like some common doxy?" She put her fingers to her face and realized angry tears wet the fingers of her borrowed white gloved. Tears of anger, tears of humiliation.

The first time Lord Fell rubbed his elbow against her breast, she had thought it was just an error. The second time, she flushed, excused herself and moved away.

This was her fault. All her fault. She should never have allowed Rebekah to dress her up like some fancy doll. The gown was in the height of fashion: its glowing azure silk cut with a wide skirt that gathered at her tiny waist, puff sleeves that bared her shoulders and back. She should have realized that some vile man would interpret it as an invitation.

She was careful. She was always careful. Always. A girl in her position with her aspirations couldn't afford a hint of scandal. She had thought that she would be safe here, in the home of her friend. In a noble home. She thought that the men in attendance would have left well enough alone out of respect for the host station. She should have expected this, she was after all dealing with "reputable" men and she was only an impoverished female.

She took another breath and tried to ease the aches that were being pinched in by her corset. Then as she remembered Lord Fell's touch she shivered in revulsion. "I wouldn't have a man like you." She knew that Lord Fell was not there to hear her decree, but she was going to make it anyway. "I wouldn't have any man."

Her reputation was at stake. Her future was at stake. No one wanted to hire a governess that wasn't to be received. She stared at the broken, shredded fan, and then threw it as hard as she could over the railing. The breeze caught the lace and she watched as it drifted lightly landing in a patch of roses below.

A man's voice spoke from behind her. "An instructive display, Miss Forbes."

She spun to face the witness so well concealed by the darkest shadows on the edge of the house. She was certain she had checked? That no one was here? Embarrassment washed over her. She couldn't see him, but she knew instantly who he was. She would recognize that voice, the way he spoke her name anywhere. "Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't realize you were there." If she had she would have walked to a place where she could have displayed her rage in private.

"That had occurred to me." His voice sounded amused, playful even. "You know Miss Forbes, if you are going to be a governess you are going to have to control that temper of yours."

How in the world did he know that she intended to be a governess?

Someone had been talking about her.

Or he had asked. Either way it needed to be stopped.

"I assure you Mr. Mikaelson, I keep my temper under very firm control." _Most of the time that is. When I know no one is sitting in the shadows watching me. _

"Really?" His footsteps were silent but she could tell that his voice had gotten closer. "I would have sworn I just saw you lose your cool."

He was a pig. Of course he was, every male at this party was swine. The Lord Fell and especially the bastard son of Mikael Mikaelson. She had heard the stories. He was a horseman, a rake, and a gambler and any woman that caught his fancy was not safe. Her mind wandered to what exactly he was doing out here. Did he have a woman with him? Was he seducing some poor girl in the shadows? She frowned at the thought; her governess clearly needed more training.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Much the same as you Miss Forbes." His response made Caroline wonder what in the world could have made him so angry that he would need to find solace to cool his temper. When she had met him earlier that afternoon he'd been irritatingly entertained by her and his siblings. "Your display made me long for a fan to break. That looked rather satisfying."

He was right. It had been although now that she thought about it she was sorry she'd destroyed it. It was the only thing that she had worn tonight that was truly hers. The dress, the gloves, even the shoes all belonged to Rebekah. He moved to stand beside her at the rail, finally abandoning the shadows and allowing her to see him. He was dressed in black with a touch of white at his cravat, a face barely visible in the darkness. She knew that his eyes could not see much more then hers but his eyes observed her with nerve racking intensity.

Several things washed over her all at once. She was easily taller than most women of her acquaintance of the ton, even taller than some of the men she had met. He however towered over, making her feel petite, she found that she both liked and disliked that feeling. She took a deep breath and realized that he smelled very good, clean, like cut grass and fresh air. And despite his reputation, out here in the dark with no eyes watching them he behaved like a gentlemen.

But would a gentleman make her aware of the rasp of her dress again her skin. Make her earlier oath to never have any man seem inconsequential? She thought not.

"I should go back."

"To be further accosted by some old fool?" She knew now that he had heard everything she had said earlier. Her hope that he had not been there in its entirety now gone. Gathering the skirts of Rebekah's gown she turned to leave.

"I shall take care to avoid all fools, old or not."

"So you are running away to avoid me?"

"Do not flatter yourself." She snapped, thinking minutely that her control on her temper was not as firm as she would have liked. "I am doing what any young lady would do when surprised alone by a gentleman. I am retreating to protect myself from gossip." Then, knowing that he did not deserve her ire she continued trying to interject some humor into the simmering atmosphere. "I should be grateful that a prince has found me tonight, sadly, I've never much believed in fairy tales."

His hand caught her wrist and yanked her to a stop. "What are you referring too?"

She blinked several times in surprise. Had she said something wrong? "I'm referring to the stories you told your siblings about being a prince. Rebekah loves them." She personally thought they were wonderful, Caroline knew what a tyrant Bekah's father was. It was sweet that he would create stories to help distract his sister from his father's malice. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Bekah told you I was a prince?" He did not sound amused and he did not let her go.

To late Caroline realized that he might not enjoy that his little sister was telling private stories about him. "She said you were a king, but I thought since I was talking about fairy tales…" She was babbling, something she thought was a weak character trait, but he still held her wrist…

"How many other giggling incompetent school girls did she tell?" For the first time since she had met him she heard the timber of rage in his voice. His grip stay steadfast to her arm, loose but inescapable. She felt a chill of panic snake up her spine.

"No one I assure you. She meant no harm."

"And how many did you tell." Fear was replaced with rage and it burst from her.

"No one! Why would I bother?" She wrenched herself out of his grasp. "I don't find you interesting, and I assure I don't take her story seriously."

He stepped in front of her blocking her path as she was about to take off. "You don't have a lot of sense if you can't seem to watch your tongue."

She knew that, she had been raised being told to watch what she said and who she said it too. Being prepared for service she knew that her opinions were not going to matter to her employer especially the once dripping with venom. She would have no other choice. Yet here she was. Angry, defiant, in the face of this man's blatant aggression towards her. Why Niklaus Mikaelson made her rage she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that the first time she had set her gaze upon him she had cast him as villain. Even before she knew his true identity a man who looked like him could only be trouble. She knew that she should hold her tongue, but she couldn't find it inside herself to stop. "I have enough sense to know you. Did you really think that I was daft enough to be seduced by you? Is that why you made your presence known? Are you never satisfied with your lot? It not enough to be better educated, better fed, and better clad then most of your fellow men but you expect worship for imaginary royal blood running through your veins."

"A sharp tongue." He repeated. "And not a lick of good sense."

Outraged by his jibes she retaliated. "I am one of the most sensible women I know!"

A dark laugh escaped him. "You're a fool of unimagined proportions."

He pushed her toward the rail, lifted her off her feet and over it. With a gasp of shock she realized that he was right, she was a fool. It was at least twenty feet to the terrace and the marble floor below.

If he were to let her go….

As she teetered over the rails he flung her arms around Niklaus's neck. She wrapped her fist in his cravat crushing the knot. Opening her mouth, she prepared to scream until her lungs ceased to function. Reputation or not.

She was cut short. He kissed her. Not the gentle pleasant kiss that young debutantes titter about in their fantasies, but a hot, angry, openmouthed kiss that swallowed her shout and shocked her senses.

He could murder her. Right here and right now. She could taste it in his rage. But she could also taste something else.

Passion.

Not like Lord fell with his slimy words and his brusque advances, but a searing heat burning away all other emotions and catapulting here into sensuality. Setting her innocent senses ablaze. She clutched for balance, for freedom. The only thing she could think to do was to bite his marauding tongue.

Before she could even think to do it, he jerked his head up muttering. "Bite me and I'll throw you over the edge." He sounded so menacing she believed him. Then, mocking his threat and her attempts at freedom he swung her around put her on her feet and backed her against the stone wall of the Abbey. He kissed her again.

Each kiss was brief, bitter, sharp and volatile, like gunpowder set on fire, as if Niklaus and Caroline were two elements that together resulted in explosion after explosion. Each kiss tasted of restlessness, of frustration, and of a longing to fly free.

She no longer knew where her tongue ended and his began. She only knew that each time he lifted his head from her, thought returned to her lust clouded mind and she could feel the burn of shame and the desire to shove him aside and never speak to him again.

This time when he lowered his mouth to hers another detonation set her on fire. They were both panting from the need. A need that she never imagined she could feel. The granite was cool and rough against her exposed shoulder blades. He held her tightly, too tight. Her mind wandered, she knew she should fight, she should scream bloody until someone found her.

But she wouldn't.

She like this.

She liked the thrill and the madness that came with his rage. As if she understood him. As if tonight right now they didn't want to be Niklaus Mikaelson or Caroline Forbes. But to be a man and a woman with one common desire.

Then after a few moments his grip around her loosened. He leaned into her, cupping her throat in his hand and nudging her chin up with his calloused thumb. He found her mouth with his and he kissed her. His fury had evaporated, it have become something more. His fingers stroked the hollow behind her ear trailing down to caress the sensitive skin under her jaw. His mouth coaxed her, in gentle strokes. It reminded her of how he looked when she had first seen him. Too handsome, with his cropped golden hair and his sparkling blue eyes. It's like he looked at her with sinful promise, a promise that he had every intention of validating.

The warm air was seductive. The slow heat of Nikalus Mikaelson made her reach for him with her body. She eased herself against him, tilted her face to better fit their tongues together and answered him with the touch of her tongue to his lower lip. "I knew when I saw you today, I knew that you would bewitch me." He whispered the words against her mouth and heat coiled itself inside of her. She sighed as she pressed herself closer to him, giving him everything she had without even letting him ask.

Her previous tension had slid away replaced now by a new one. No longer was she outraged but now was striving toward some unseen goal. She didn't' exactly know where they were going, only that she wanted to get there, with him. Only him.

After many long moments and his mesmerizing brush of his tongue against hers he once again lifted his head. His fingers caressed her throat, and then fell away. He put distance between them. Not a lot but enough to allow the chill of reality to touch her.

What had she done?

With a whimper of horror she loosened her grip on Nik's cravat and stepped back.

"Miss Forbes." His voice was concerned. Concerned! "I must beg your pardon for my inopportune act." He was apologizing. Actually apologizing for what they had done. Anger galloped over the top of her. He waited but she said nothing.

How could she have done this? She was speechless with shame.

"I had no right to mock your temper when mine is so uncontrolled."

Rage. Rage welled inside of her and instead of running from him like she should have the moment that she had discovered herself alone with him her impulsive words burst from her. "YOU! Mr. Mikaelson. Do you imagine you are somehow better than Lord Fell? Forcing a kiss on me? Threatening me with death? Making me respond when you knew I had no experience with the possibility of ruining me for any decent employment. Ruining my entire future? Is this what you wanted? And admission that you succeeded. Well done sir. Take it."

She ripped off her glove before forcing it into his hands. She didn't dare chance a glance at his face before gathering her borrowed silk skirt in her hand, spinning and stalking off towards the ballroom.

* * *

**A/N: True to my word. Here is chapter 3. The next chapter will be set three years from the kiss. I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow but at the very latest it will be up Monday. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear what you think. Reviews make me very very happy :-)**

**Can I get a hell yeah Klaroline action? **

**Yeah!**

**Nurse Holliday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. **

* * *

Three Years Later

One of Caroline's two charges sidled up to her and tugged at her arm. "Miss Forbes, There are people! There are people in the trees."

"What's that now?" Caroline pressed a cool, wet rag to Mrs. Gilbert's bruised arm.

"The forest has eyes!" Elena said urgently.

Caroline glances up. Her eyes lapping over the trees framing the edges of the road. Little sunshine was able to pierce the canopy of the lush trees only in small spots that seemed to cause the areas to glow. She could see why a fanciful sixteen year old might think so. Especially one as easily distracted as Elena. "It certainly looks that way doesn't it?"

Shivering Elena huddled closer to her mother. Her younger brother Jeremy was hanging out the window. "I can feel them watching me. "

Her mother tugged her son back into the carriage. "You are scaring your sister Jeremy. It's only your imagination."

"They hate us."

He wasn't referring to the pixies in the trees now but it was easy to think so. Especially with what had just occurred moments before. A group of men, laborers has fell a tree across the roadway. Narrowly missing the First coach that held the girls and their mother and completely blocking the path of the second that held not only their baggage but Mr. Gilbert's medical supplies.

The foremen swore up and down that it was a mere accident. That it just went down the wrong way, but how did that make any sense? The other laborers all stood in the background. Blond haired and golden skinned. None of them could seem to find who was responsible for falling the tree. The whole thing seemed strange to her.

They all reminded her of…. Niklaus Mikaelson. Stupid to be thinking of him, but this was after all where he had left to. Him, his horses and his older brother Elijah. This was the country that he claimed to be the king off.

She still received letters from Rebekah every so often. Not long after their interlude on the balcony Caroline had received a letter detailing her father's rage with his ungrateful sons for cutting all ties with his family. She was told that she was no longer allowed to correspond with either of her brothers ever again. News then reached her that he was supporting himself quite nicely in Perlis.

Caroline was_ so_ glad for him.

She took a calming breath, erased the sarcasm and bite from the last thought and tried again.

She was glad for him. Calm. Cooly. No temper glad for him. Truly she was.

The kiss, or rather the series of kisses had happened a very long time ago. Three years to be exact. She had almost forgotten the way his mouth moved across hers. For months after, she had spent nights awake. Pouring over every detail of that night, rethinking the words she spoke and what she would and should have said now. How she should have slapped him instead of merely throwing a glove at him. Thinking up any scenario except for the one where they kissed passionately and the flung bitter words at each other like spoiled emotional children.

Sometimes, when she was alone she would let herself recall the forbidden thrill, the sweeping passion. The dangerous cliff that she had teetered on precariously. But not right now. Now it was over. She hadn't thought of Niklaus Mikaelson for a year, or at least not for many months and when Mr. Gilbert had announced he had been hired by a gentleman in Perlis who was suffering from consumption. Caroline's' gasp had not been an indicator of dismay on her part at all.

Although at the moment, with a fallen log stopping her from the remainder of her journey to her hotel. The thought crossed her mind that she should have never come.

"Miss Forbes." Mr. Gilbert gestured her to him.

Mr. Gilbert was a kind man. With a booming voice and an intense love for his wife and their family it was no wonder that he had made such a success as a doctor. His new somewhat unorthodox practices at the treatment of consumption had won him many fans and also many enemies. Caroline had read many of his case studies, helping occasionally to transcribe some of the unreadable notes and to catalog all his finding it was no question that Mr. Gilbert was on the verge of a breakthrough. He insisted that Caroline would make a wonderful Nurse if she ever wanted to retire from being a governess.

For a young woman who had been raised to servitude. The thought of assisting in a practice that made a great deal of money thrilled her. Prospects for her were opening up. Though she enjoyed her work as a governess as well as her time spent with the Gilbert family it was only a matter of time before Elena was to be married and Jeremy would be sent away to University. Then with the glowing reference that she was sure the Gilbert's would bestow upon her she would have to start anew with a new family.

It was considered a blessing in her field to find a family that she cared about so. She would be sad to lose them.

"Miss Forbes. I didn't want to burden the other woman with this tale because I did not wish to frighten them but I am certain that you will be more than capable to handle the news." She nodded as the two of them stepped a few paces further away from the others. "You see Miss Forbes. The accident, I don't believe was an accident at all. Perlis it seems is at war. Naturally I didn't want Mrs. Gilbert to know she does fret so…"

Mrs. Gilbert did tend to lean towards the dramatics.

"I have heard of no such war? By all accounts of the papers Perlis seems to be a retreat for the members of the ton."

"I am not certain of this Miss Forbes. But apparently there is some mumbo jumbo about a true king coming to free the people from the French."

Niklaus. His name echoed within her. The surprise must have been clear on her face.

"Do not fear Miss Forbes. I doubt this will affect us at all. I am after all a doctor. They probably thought this was going to be some supply carriage. Not travelers. "She nodded her head as if she understood still in shock at the information she had just gained.

How was this possible? How had she come to the very country that was in his tale to be hit with a story that sounded so much like his?

It couldn't be real.

It wasn't possible. Mr. Mikaelson couldn't be a king. Perhaps he was a liar, although he hadn't seemed the type.

She shook herself. One kiss… well a dozen rather intense kisses did not mean that she knew the man! He could be a liar for all she knew. He had tried to throw her off a balcony, had he not?

The look must not have left her face.

"Do not fear Miss Forbes. If you like I will provide you with a pistol. We both know you are an exceptional shot. To give you a piece of mind." She nodded her head and let him move away to talk to the laborers. Mr. Gilbert had insisted that she learned to shoot; it was passion of his apparently. Elena had resisted of course but Mrs. Gilbert and Jeremy were quite accomplished of the use of a pistol. Even though Elena was a bit of a primadonna and Jeremy was clearly a troublemaker it was easy to see that Mr. Gilbert adored them as much as he adored his wife.

Living with the Gilberts' had been a revelation. No matter their faults or annoyances or their fights. Lord knew there were fights. They were a family and were united against the world.

It was good to know that men like him existed and it was incredibly difficult to not be jealous. The two years she had spent traveling the continent with the Gilbert's had been a time of great maturity for Caroline. Not only did she get to spend a good deal of time educating the Gilbert children but she learned more than she ever thought possible herself. Becoming fluent in several languages during that time she realized that she was capable of earning her living so many different ways. It was nice to know she wasn't dependent or fated to one destiny and one destiny alone.

She could truly mold her future into something that she wanted it to be.

"Why don't you ladies go ahead to the hotel. I'll stay behind to get the other coach and get it on the road." Caroline nodded as she moved towards the carriages. Her thoughts anything but easy.

* * *

If she had any doubts about the comforts that were awaiting her when she reached the hotel they were soundly put to rest. The lobby was warm, elegant, and lofty, decorated with expensive red carpet and large vases full of flowers.

It was clear that they disapproved of her from the moment she walked through the front door. The Man behind the desk frowned at her over his spectacles and his large leather reservation book. Apparently it wasn't often young single women graced their establishment looking a little worse than wear. She didn't even bat an eye as she made her way towards the man, her head held high. She had spent a great deal of time dealing with different types of people around Europe. As she admired a marble archway and the corresponding portraits hanging against the wall her eyes scanned over the man coming down the curved staircase.

Her entire body froze.

It was him.

Niklaus Mikaelson. Her gait stuttered. She had the worst luck, impossibly bad. The first person of quality she meets is the one man she never wished to meet again in her life. She glanced once more. Wait…

She must be mistaken. There was no way that that was Mr. Mikaelson. The resemblance was striking, but… no. He did not look the same.

His clothes were in the height of fashion. Black trousers and black coat that had been carefully fitted by what she could guess was one of the finest tailors in London. But his body… Leaner through the hips, bulkier at the shoulders and in some indefinable way so much tougher, longer even.

It couldn't be him. Mr. Mikaelson had been a youth, and angry and wild youth the last we met. This was a man, a focused and intent man.

Another glance, this time she let her eyes linger.

But his lips. She was certain then, for she remembered those lips only too well they were as full and velvety looking as before. And the way he watched her, head tilted down like a lion stalking his prey blue eyes smoldering and still promising sin.

She jerked her gaze away and brought her focus before her. Remembering her position and the reason she was in this hotel in the first place. She would have to greet him, manners dictated that they must through prior acquaintance but it could wait just a few more minutes.

Or a few millennia, when she finally had a chance to forget what transpired between them.

The clerk looked down his nose at her. Caroline was having none of it. "Welcome to the Hotel de Perlis, Miss…?"

The words scorched off her tongue. "My employer, Mr. Gilbert sent his family ahead with me to check in."

Recognition flashed across the man's features and his nose became level once again. "They are here now? "

"Mrs. Gilbert and the children are here. Mr. Gilbert's traveling coach was waylaid by a falling tree. You may wish to send help." She viewed the man coldly. "I am Miss Forbes, their governess. The ladies are waiting at the door. Please send someone to assist them inside as the accident has rattled their constitutions."

The man picked up and blew a whistle twice. Footmen rushed from the sides towards the carriage. Now that she had completed her task and her family was being well taken care of she turned to deal with the catastrophe that was Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson. She hoped that he did not hold a grudge against her. She admitted to herself long ago that during the heat of the moment, the heat of the night she had said things she regretted.

But he had done things too. Said things.

She was startled when she first walked into the hotel to see the only man to have ever kissed her. And boy had he. She was controlled. She was perfectly capable of handling a man like him. Her eyes scanned the lobby, but Nik was nowhere in sight.

She turned back towards the desk clerk. "Did you see that gentleman? The one on the staircase when I first arrived?"

The clerk's eyes scrutinized her. "Miss Forbes, I have been watching this lobby all day. The first person I have seen today has been you."

Her gaze narrowed as she locked in a silent battle with the desk clerk. There was something strange going on here. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Miss Forbes! Miss Forbes! Hurry! We need you to direct the servants!" Caroline cast one more glance around the lobby but she could still see no sign of Niklaus. Had she so thoroughly offended him? Or had she imagined him after all?

* * *

**A/N: I am so ahead of myself. I posted this chapter way earlier than I intended. I'm going to do an edit on the first chapter today too. Thank you to everyone that has read the story so far! Especially my lovely reviewers ****MyloveforKlaroline, Guest**, Ellavm18, **and babiiscars23.**

**I appreciate your reviews so much! You have no idea. I'm not even going to make any promises on when the next chapter is going to be up. I'll probably just put it up early anyway. **

**Thanks again. **

**Nurse Holliday**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Elena burst through the door of their hotel room with a look on her face that she could cause a scene at any moment. She was distraught over something, and Caroline was sure that whatever it was would come out sooner rather than later. "Miss Forbes, father needs you to transcribe some papers for him." With a dramatic sigh she threw herself down on the settee her hand resting under her chin and her dark curls bobbing heavily.

Caroline stood, preparing to straighten he collar and cuffs so that she could prepare to help Mr. Gilbert with his work. When she turned back around to Elena, she was holding her needle work close prepared to accompany her. "You want to come and listen while your father and I transcribe medical documents?" She was no fool; Elena would rather die than listen to her father drone on about work. "When you could take your maid and explore this glorious hotel?"

"I like to spend time with my parents." Elena said loftily sticking her nose in the air.

Just as she suspected, Caroline sat back down. "Alright what's going on?"

"Why would anything be going on?" Elena did innocence badly, and when Caroline continued to interrogate Elena with her narrowed gaze she finally fell back onto the cushions.

"All right there is a ball!"

"When?"

"Tonight! They have one every Thursday night for the guests and people from all around come and dance until the wee hours of the morning." Elena didn't give time for Caroline to speak. "Oh Miss Forbes this is our last stop before we return to England and when that happens I shall have to be one of those boring debutantes. I won't be allowed to have fun or dance too much or drink wine or kiss a prince in the darkness. My father is a tradesman and looked down upon and they want me to marry well. You know it is true Miss Forbes! You know how dreadful it will be. I'm beautiful and I know it and I will make a good match. All I want is one night of laughter and dance and champagne and if I get that I swear I won't cause any more problems for the rest of my life."

She hardly believed that. But it was almost as if Elena was trying to speak directly to her heart. Because there was a night, a mere three years ago where she had wanted the same thing. Shouldn't Elena be giving the same opportunity Caroline had? There was a lesser possibility of Elena being able to slip away with her watchful eyes on them, they only problem was that this place, this country wasn't England and may soon be under revolution. Seeing her hesitation Elena produced the ultimate argument.

"I just want to dance with young handsome men who are interested in me not because of my father's money, but because I'm pretty! Is that such a crime?"

Caroline smile. Trust Elena to make Caroline pointedly aware of the difference between them. Caroline had wanted freedom, Elena wanted to be admired because she was pretty. Still who was she to judge?

"You may ask your father if he will consent to the ball." Caroline rose again.

"And you will back me?"

"The answer will be in the capable loving hands of your parents."

"But you know that you have influence on Father." Only the influence of a sensible woman against flighty females. They walked on towards Mr. Gilbert's suite in silence. Once they arrived he beckoned them in completely engrossed in the papers before him. After a few moments he espied Elena's presence and his face contorted in blatant suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing father, but to spend some time with you." With a curtsy she a chair next to his and pulled the needle out to begin her work.

His suspicious gaze met Caroline's and she resisted the urge to giggle. "What's this about?"

There was no point in dancing around the subject. "She wants to go to the ball tonight?"

"You tattletale!" Elena shrieked.

"There is no way I am letting you go to some ball in some depraved country where any sort of rake or wastrel will try and dance with you!" Mr. Gilbert roared. Caroline put her sole focus on her paperwork. Mrs. Gilbert entered from the hallway being followed by three of maids all carrying dresses due to be pressed.

"There is no need to shout dear." She said as she walked on into the main bedroom.

"I am not shouting!" He said at the same deafening decibel.

"But Miss Forbes would be with me the entire time! She wouldn't let any man sully my reputation! It would just be a few dances father please!" Caroline was sure that any moment Elena would positively resort to getting on her knees and begging. She wasn't sure how she could find this all so amusing.

"Your reputation has to be sterling if you want to marry well you know that!" He massaged the bridge of his nose as he began to pace the length of the room.

"I can always go too if you think she'll require an additional chaperone." Mrs. Gilbert said from inside the master bedroom.

"Thank you mother. Please father I'll do anything! I'll even help transcribe your papers for you!"

"You're too young it's out of the question."

"I am of age father and I have that new gown you bought for me in Venice, if I don't wear it soon it will be out of fashion.

"The Horror." He muttered his color had begun to subside substantially. That at least was a good sign. The crisis it seemed was over.

"Miss Forbes," he said, "you are the only woman with even a modicum of sense in the room. What do you think? Should I let my daughter be prey to a bunch of disreputable strangers?" Caroline looked beyond Mr. Gilbert to the bigger picture.

"It's not as if she will be unchaperoned, I will be there. As will you and your wife. I will be able to keep her well in hand. Perhaps you and Mrs. Gilbert will be able to take a turn around the room yourselves."

He stared at her forbiddingly, than swung around to fix them all with a glare. "I know what you lot are doing. You think you can handle me."

"I don't know what you are referring to dear." Mrs. Gilbert said an amused smile twitching at her lips.

"Alright then, damn it we'll go."

Elena screamed in delight. "But if you step one toe out of line…"

She stopped her celebration at once. "I swear I'll be an angel father thank you." She danced around the room several times lost in the daydream of what the evening would bring. Caroline couldn't help but smile at her antics. Mr. Gilbert seemed to get lost back into his work until Elena spoke again. "Who knows father maybe we'll find a prince at the ball tonight."

"What a ninnyhammer I've raised!" Mr. Gilbert chortled as he ruffled Elena's hair causing her to shriek as if she were wounded.

"And it's not impossible." Caroline said. "Today in the lobby I saw Niklaus Mikaelson and when he was in England he claimed to be the true ruler of Perlis."

From the bedroom they heard a resounding crash they all came to their feet at the sound. One of the maids was there silver tray in hand the ground littered with broken glass and plates at her feet. She stared at Caroline in horror before breaking into elaborate apologies. Caroline hurried to help her, kneeling down to help her scoop up the shards. "Pray do not worry so, it was only an accident, no harm done."

The maid who was surely no older than Elena seemed to take no comfort in her words, only seemed to grow more upset.

"What is your name?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie." The girl said.

"It was just a mistake. You must not worry so, we shall cover the expenses, we won't let anything happen to you regarding your employment." The beautiful dark skinned maid shook her head concern lashing through her eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned in closer as if to impart some vital secret.

"It is not I am worried for. But you Miss Forbes."

Caroline was more than puzzled. "For me? But Why?"

"You know… Too much." And with a final curtsy and the tray of broken glass she left them all behind.

* * *

Klaus was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He was at the horse track, and he was winning. He had spent the entirety of the afternoon surrounded by Baron's and Earl's drinking heartily and making a sheer spectacle of himself. The safest place to hide was in plain sight. From the corner of his eye he could see Elijah begin to approach and he knew that it was his time to depart.

He clapped a larger gentleman on the shoulder smiling roguishly. "Excuse me men, it's seems a message from my mistress just arrived." They all roared their crude congratulations as he walked off to meet his brother in the distance. It was rare that his brother came to see him during one of his public outings. If he was here… something had occurred. When they finally met he wasted no time with pleasantries. "What has happened?"

The last three years had been good for Elijah, not only had he fallen in love with his brother's native land but he had fallen in love. His wife Katherine was both beautiful and a handful, it certainly was an opposite from his brother's reserved manner. They loved each other madly and Niklaus was sure that if he wasn't hell bent of a rebellion he would be terribly jealous.

"One of the maids at the hotel walked to the castle today." The fact that it was a full eight miles between the two did not bode well for the way this conversation was going to go. Coupled with Elijah's grim tone he knew the trip was made for a reason. "She said that there was an English lady there, very beautiful had seen you and knew that you were the true king of Perlis."

Klaus did not stumble, nor did he show any exterior sign of stress. He however knew exactly who they were talking about. Caroline Forbes, Enemy, Friend of his sister, and one hell of a kisser had seen him today. She had recognized him.

Worse off was that he had recognized her.

He had busy these last three years. He was making his name known in Perlis as a gambler and a good timer. Someone the French occupation would not consider a threat because he was too much of a fop. He was recruiting his family members. Training his army. Winning enough money so that when they did re take hold of his government they would be able to pay for the things this country really needed. So it was easy for him to say that women hadn't really been a concern of his. Sure he had used them as covers for his activities and to maintain his image as a true pleasure seeker. He didn't have time for a real romance; he was busy regaining the throne that rightfully belonged to his family.

Then, as if he had dreamed her Miss Caroline Forbes walked into the hotel. Not even in his wildest fantasy would he think that he would see her again. She was set to become some governess. She would probably catch some young banker's eye and then they would marry and they would life an abysmally boring life. A man that would be shocked by his wife's passion and sharp tongue and Caroline, being Caroline would eventually have enough of him and put poison in his tea.

That was life he had envisioned for Caroline, if he thought to envision a life for her at all. Instead she was here, in his country, in his hotel, and he remembered her. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she kissed…

In an instant his focus shifted from conquering Perlis, to conquering Caroline. He became a predator, all instant and dominance hunting the woman who had escaped him once.

She would not escape him again. She had foolishly stumbled into his country, his territory.

She was his.

"The maid, is she one of ours?" Klaus focused on Elijah with equal care to who might be listening in.

"No, but she knew the truth about you. She knew where to come to deliver the message."

"Word is starting to get around brother. Hopefully it will hold for the next two months when we are ready for our attack."

"Could the maid's report be a trap?" Elijah asked suddenly his eyes skating their surroundings for intrusive ears.

"No. It's no trap. Caroline knows Rebekah. She knows me. She's heard my story."

Elijah had not known anything about what transpired between the two of them that night and he was in no hurry to relay the story now. Recognition flashed over Elijah's features. "You remember her then? From our sister's party?"

"As do you apparently?" He replied bitterly, the familiar feeling of jealousy washing over him.

"I remember every person who attended a function at our father's house. It was my job as the next heir." He paused for a moment. "Do you believe Miss Forbes comment to be malicious?"

"Not at all, when we were still at our father's house she took great care to assure me she dismissed my claims to royal blood."

"Heavens." Elijah said a genuine smile altering his face. "I had no idea any woman would ever be rude to you.

"Yes well Miss Forbes was the first and the last." At the memory, a smile played around Klaus's mouth.

"What shall do about her?"

"First transport the maid back to the hotel. Clearly she is somebody we need to have as our ally."

"And Miss Forbes? She could ruin everything."

It was true. Without even knowing what she was doing she could get them all killed. It was imperative to silence her. But if it was too late, if the French had somehow caught wind she would be arrested. Worst then that she would be tortured and then killed. As a friend of Bekah's he couldn't allow that to happen. As the best kiss he'd ever received in his life he had to make sure she at least made it out of his country alive. After what had happened between them, he owed her that.

"It simple really. We take her."

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. Thank goodness. I did end up getting it out right on time. **

**Next chapter is being thought off but not written yet. I'm going to hopefully get it done over the weekend. **

**A big thank toooo...**

* * *

**MyloveforKlaroline- There wont be much Klaroline in the next chapter or two, but I promise that after that it's going to blow sky high! :)**

* * *

**Sabine Holterman- Thank you so much! I've just recently got hooked on Klaroline Au as well. I can't get enough it's actually kind of sad.**

* * *

**Ellavm18-Thank you so much you are so sweet! Thanks for yet another review!**

* * *

**Thicksexxualtension- I'm glad you like it! Please continue to read I swear that it's going to get super good. **

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks! **

**Nurse Holliday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Elena had been steadfast in keeping her post next to her chaperone. Despite engaging in dances with several of the room's occupants she kept her word and was returned to Caroline's side after each one. Even with the country frivolity and the good humor that seemed to dance about in the warm air it was clear that something was keeping Elena from truly enjoying herself. As they stood at the edges of the fray Elena spoke. "Can you believe it? The prince didn't even bother to show up!"

A wave if awareness washed over Caroline at her charges words. A deadly snake up her spine feeling wildly like possessiveness. Elena was waiting for the Prince? Her prince? Caroline shook herself at that. Niklaus was not hers by any means. She was being silly.

"Be careful or you'll wrinkle your skirt dear."

"It's silly, none of the other girls here know nothing of the Prince. They say he's from a family of rebels so he wouldn't dare to be seen publicly. I find it all rather ridiculous, they should leave the poor fellow alone so he would be free to come to the dance." This was probably a time to change the subject.

"Elena. There are plenty of young gentleman in attendance. Some are quite handsome and no doubt the others are…"

"Wealthy." Her charge responded, eyes wide as they scanned the occupants with renewed vigor.

A smile twitched at Caroline's lips. "I was going to say good dancer's. This is the last stop before we return to England and you have your debut. It would be wise to enjoy yourself."

A smile graced the young girls lips as she took a step forward the crush to indicate she required a partner.

"Remember to have the young man introduce to either your father or myself. We should try and maintain some sense of propriety among these people. " She cast a cold eye along the assembly, the majority of the occupants were clearly not well bred or trained in social niceties. They were after all in a different country with different views on social decorum.

"Father is right Miss Forbes." Elena shook her head in a frightenely similar way to Mrs. Gilbert.

"What about, dear?"

"He says for such a beautiful woman you are certainly a stick in the mud."

"Well he did hire me for the latter quality. " She returned quickly picking up her needlework and willing herself to not let her employer's words hurt her. It was the way of the governess. She no longer had the fortune to be able to act as a social butterfly, not that she had been one for town life in the first place. She halted her stitching as thoughts began to bombard her. Was that the reason Niklaus had fled rather than be reintroduced to her that morning? Had she truly become so frigid that not even a man that she had shared an amorous encounter with deigned to speak to her? That was childish. It was much more likely that those kisses all those years ago, while being a senial moment in her life were nothing more than a mere incident among dozens in his. The thought stung.

Not that it mattered.

He was here after all. Despite Elena's outbursts she had noticed his entrance from the moment he walked into the ballroom and almost electrical energy seemed to pulse in the air. Awareness set her skin alight as she watched him whirl by his arms encased around a beautiful young woman. She was enraptured in the man that held her, and rightly so. When Mr. Mikaelson threw his head back to laugh richly at something his partner had said he looked like the hero preparing to rescue the damsel in storybooks.

Caroline adjusted her cap and refocused her attention on her needlepoint. She only hoped that he did not try and make a move on Elena. Then she would have to step in. She smiled at that thought, she liked that idea a little too much. The terrace doors opened and she watched as a young couple slipped through the entry. Caroline's eye's narrowed at this and she set her needlework aside. The other chaperones seemed to be gossiping among themselves. A gross negligence on their part and one that would not be repeated by her. She stood taking a few steps forward in order to get a better view of Elena and her current dance partner.

If she weren't paying such close attention, she wouldn't have noticed the men slowly slipping into the ballroom, all of which wearing masks. At first she had the naivity to believe that they were simply servants trying to remain unseen by the guests; but as the number increased and they began to get more and more aggressive she realized she was terribly mistaken. One man was shoved to the side while another almost knocked a woman to the ground. As more men funneled into the room from the balcony she could see the weapons. All of them were bearing pistols or swords. The dark men began moving clockwise never straying from their paths or branching out. It was if they were stirring a pot, clashing the guests of the dance into a chaotic spiral that would surely end in nothing but disaster.

Elena.

The thought danced through her head and Caroline plunged into the mess in order to find her charge. She was cut off immediately, it was almost as if they singled her out, pushing her back away from the dance floor and towards the walk. Something crashed and the music screeched to a halt. The cries of panic began to fill the air.

She caught a glimpse of Mr. Gilbert surging forward, his eyes never straying from Elena across the dance floor. He was not looking for Caroline, his sole focus was on his family. As it should be. She willed Mr. Gilbert forward so that he could get the young girl out of this mess before it became to heated.

She stumbled as she tried to move away from the mass of people. She was caught by one of the masked men hastily shoved into another's arms, then another, then another. Their grips were impersonal as they moved her towards an open door. She didn't know where they were taking her all she knew was that she had no intention of going. As she met the next person her fist flew making contact with the side of the man's head and causing him to flounder. A small shot of satisfaction coursed through her and she moved to run away. Like lightening he was behind her shoving her hard through the door.

Behind her a woman screamed. Not knowing what was happening Caroline picked up her skirts and ran.

Fear hammered inside her as she ran down one darkened corridor to the next. This was clearly a servants hallway, one that was previously hidden during the night. The hallways slowly opened up into a dimly lit room and she recognized it instantly. She was in the kitchen. Thank God.

There was no one. No cooks, no maids, no servants. This was not the first time tonight that she realized something was terribly wrong. She took one final look at the hallway she had just emerged from before fleeing across the room to the door outside. She cut through the herb garden her eyes set on a gate on the far end. Surely she would be safe through there, away from the madness. Her eyes caught on the unmistakeable silhouette of the stables.

She knew that she would have to go back, but if she was going to brave the villians she was going to need something to gain the upper hand. Just like the kitchen there was no occupants inside. Surely a hotel such as this employed stable boys. Where was everyone? Here eyes searched around deserpately for something to use as a means of protection. The axe was too heavy and the pitchfork two cumbersome. She finally settled on a thick iron hook. It was deadly enough to do damage but it was still small enough she could conceal it if she needed too.

She turned to make her stand. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist wrenching the weapon from her hand. "I don't think this will do at all."

Caroline moved to scream but a large cloth was placed over her head muffling her cries for help. Within seconds she was lifted from the ground and thrown over the back of a horse. They were riding through the night in a matter of moments. The sack was thin enough that she could still breathe, but the panic mixed with the feeling of closterphobia. The fabric reached almost to her knees and as much as she tried to fight for freedom she found that she could not move. She strained her ears for any sound that could help her, but realized quickly it was no use. What did she know of this country other than her hotel? Now she was kidnapped by some man who would do who knew what with her. Thousands of horrific possibilities crossed her mind. Rape, Murder, Torture, Slavery.

After what seemed like an eternity the horse slowly eased into a walk. Then she was set to her feet and guided to move. She did not take a single step. She was an Enlishwoman after all, and Englishwomen did not cooperate with kidnappers.

For the first time she rememebered that her kidnapper had spoken to her in English. Perfect English for that matter. Was he an Englishman?

No, that couldn't be so. No man could possibly be this shameful as to kidnap a helpless woman.

The man apparently realizing that she would not come willingly picked her up and carried her again. After a few moments she was placed back onto her feet and the telltale sound of a latch being locked echoed around her. After a few moments of silence she wiggled her way out of the sack. She was in a bedchamber. Alone. Terribly frightened. Worse was when she took in the scenery and found all of her dresses lying neatly on the bed.

She had been kidnapped.

* * *

The click of the latch brought Caroline out of her deep sleep. That and the body of Niklaus Mikaelson as he stepped through the door to her prison.

"You!"

"Very Eloquent Miss Forbes." He bowed deeply and shut the door behind him. Outrage bubbled in her veins.

"How dare you! I thought that it could be an Englishman who kidnapped me but I thought that it couldn't be possible that an Englishman would resort to something so despicable as to kidnap a helpless woman. "

"Your wrong on two counts there love." She chose not to spoke, if there was anything she was certain of, he had a lot of explaining to do. "Englishmen are as despicable as any other man out there especially when the prize is as beautiful and valuable as you." He strolled forward lazily, undoing his cravat and tossing it to the side. "And I am no Englishman."

That brought her to her feet. Of course the contemptible man laughed. "You know you could have slept on the bed."

"Certainly Not! And what do you mean you are no Englishman?" She had never been so insulted by anyone in her entire existence. Not even the last time they had met. She refused to acknowledge his comment on her person knowing he was simply trying to smooth things over.

"I am Perlian. A Perlian Prince which you foolishly proclaimed to your employer and a room full of his family at the hotel."

Her mind began to swim as panic coursed through her again. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. Any moment she would wake and things would go back to normal. "You know I said that?" Her voice had lost its ferocity from before, coming out in a mere whisper.

"Yes."

"And all of my things."

"I thought you would want all of your belongings."

Rage coursed anew through her. "You think you can go around kidnapping people! Just because you think you have a claim to the throne here? Do you really think anybody truly cares?"

He moved so quickly she didn't' have time to avoid him. Grasping her arms he loomed over her. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that. She had thought since her last encounter with the man she would have a reign over her temper. "I have done everything in my power to make sure to hide my identity from those in power now. Do not think that I would allow some Englishwoman to just traipse through the hotel spoiling everything because she can't keep her mouth shut!"

Incredulous she simply stared at him.

His face was dark, his blue eyes glowed and everything about the moment reminded her of the memory they shared on the balcony at his father's house when she truly believed he would toss her over the edge. Who was this man, she barely knew him. All she knew was that he frightened her.

"The authorities will suspect you."

He visibly relaxed, but he did not let her go. "You see that were you are wrong. I was at that party. Didn't you see me? Dancing with the newest Bulgarian heiress. When the trouble started I was pushed outside and I fled. After a little while I returned and offered my assistance in catching the rebels just to be informed that it was a group of foreign youths playing a rude joke. I helped by trying to question the servants but I wasn't much assistance because I jumped at every little sound. "

"But…that isn't the truth."

"True. But no one looks more innocent and cowardly than I do." He flashed her a wolfish grin. The man had thought of everything. He was clever and dangerous and it was going to take everything she had in her to win her freedom.

"What do you mean to call me beautiful and a valuable prize?" She fought the urge to smack herself. Of all the stupid questions to come out of her mouth…

She thought she heard his teeth grind. "You are beautiful, that you know."

"I'm passable. I've reached the age of a spinster."

He snorted at that. "No, you've reached the age that you are no longer a spoiled twit. You're a woman and a damn fine looking one at that. If a man were so inclined, he could take you to the Mediterranean and catch a mighty fine price for you. I assume you're still a virgin?"

Her face flamed. Oh the horror! "Mr. Mikaelson!"

"I'll take that as a yes. A tidy sum indeed. Or I could just keep you here as my plaything. Tame you myself."

"I am not a wild animal." The place where he continued to hold her grew hot.

"How would you know? You just admitted you are a virgin."

"I most certainly did not!"

"So you're not a virgin?" He grinned as he watched her struggle with the answer.

Finally, as if searching her words carefully, she spoke. "Whether I am, or not is none of your business."

"Miss Forbes, I would love to make it my business. " His smile faded. "But the fact of the matter is, I'm planning a revolution. I simply don't have time for you."

"Then take me back to the hotel. Please." He shook his head, his face showing no emotion as he answered her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

* * *

**A/N:Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thank you again to everyone following and enjoying this chapter. **

**Next chapter is going to have some Klaroline in it. The next chapter after that is going to have MASSSIVE Klaroline. **

**Love it. Love it. Love it. **

**Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback. **

**Thanks, **

**Nurse Holliday**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"They'll kill you. Torture you. Rape you. All for any information you ever even assumed about me. " Caroline seemed struck by his words. Afraid even. "They will never find your body. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here."

"Here?"

"With me." Realization seemed to dawn on her.

"This is your room?" She had seen her dresses and her toiletries arranged neatly on the dresser, she had never thought to take it one step further to see what else she could find in its contents. If she had, then she would probably realized faster that this was in fact a man's bed chamber. "I cannot sleep here with you!"

"Of course you can. You were sleeping when I arrived? Were you not?" Caroline didn't acknowledge his answer with a response. She was a Governess after all and more than capable of getting her way through reason.

"When I looked out of the windows earlier I saw that we are staying in a castle." He chuckled as he moved to the side table to unstopper a bottle of Whiskey, filling a tumbler with a splash of the amber liquid. He moved the glass to his lips and observed her completely over the rim.

"I see you have a firm grasp of the obvious." The all consuming rage that only this man seemed to be able to draw out of her roared back to life.

"A castle has many bedchambers. There is no reason why I couldn't stay in one of them."

He chuckled at her. He had the audacity to laugh at her. Turning he stripped off his collar and cuffs and tossed them on top of his cravat. "I intend that you shall be watched during the day and locked in with me during the night."

"I can't stay here with you!" Her face flamed, her cheeks growing redder as the conversation wore on.

"Why ever not love?"

"My reputation is at stake." Her voice came out in barely a whisper, her head dipping down in defeat for the first time since this ordeal started. He moved a step closer to her, then another. He softly brushed an errand curl away from her cheek.

"You can trust me. I promise not to tell." He said softly.

"How? How long do you intend to keep me prisoner so immorally?" His fingers lingered on her cheekbone, seemingly mesmerized by the texture of her skin and his digit's contact with it.

"You're rather jumping the gun there sweetheart. We haven't done anything immoral." His eyes moved to delve into her own. "…yet."

"Nor will we." The heat coming from the minor contact between them threatened to overpower her. She needed to maintain some distance between them. She took a few steps back, turning to look out of the windows at the bright sunlit atop the lush green trees. "I demand to know…"

His words cut her's short. "You'll stay until I have control of the country."

"How long will that be?"

"No more than two years." He took one look at her and then burst raucously into laughter. "If you could see the look on your face." He clearly did not understand that Caroline was in no mood for laughter. Her eyes wished him to the devil, and if her gaze could somehow stop a heart, his would have long since stopped beating.

"Very funny." She sat down on the sofa, her hands crossed over her chest stubbornly. She didn't know whether she should scream or cry. No, she would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Aw come now love, it was only in jest. "

"There is not a single thing about this situation that I find humorous. I demand you take me back to the Gilbert's so that we can leave this country immediately."

"The Gilbert's are gone." Her agitation fled and was replaced by nothing but dying hope. The blood drained from her face, her hands fell loosely at her sides. They had abandoned her, but why would they not. Mr. Gilbert loved his family above all else, after what occurred at the ball there was no wonder he would want to remove his loved ones from danger as soon as he could. She understood his actions, she did… she let resignation fill her. She was alone.

Not only alone. She was ruined. Even if she someday escaped and made it back to England, how in the world would she explain her disappearance and then sudden reappearance to a prospective employee? Surely the Gilbert's wouldn't be seen around someone whose reputation was now in shreds. There was no hope for her back home. "What am I going to do?" She whispered

Nik poured another glass from the decanter before placing it lightly in her hands. "Drink."

She robotically took a sip and recoiled, sputtered and coughed as it made its way down. "That is vile."

"And good for shock." He crouched in front of her; his eyes watched her a little too acutely, almost sympathetically. As if he could see her pain. Caroline didn't boast about many things, over the years she didn't have much property or even much beauty left. But she had never given up a single ounce of her pride. Even to the man who had three years ago blasted through her defenses and turned her into a woman, wanting nothing more to be with a man. She wouldn't allow him to best her. She did not then, and she would not now.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little hungry. That would probably be why I felt lightheaded."

"Sure." She did not like the cynical tone he tossed at her. She intended to insist, but he yanked the tail of his shirt out of his trousers and pulled it over his head. The sight of his pale skin scandalized her, to the point that she couldn't take her eyes away from it. From the lean structure of his shoulders to the toned muscled abdomen. He seemed completely unaware of her astounded gaze as he dropped his shirt on top of the other laundry.

She should have scolded him for his immodesty. Instead she chose to address the other issue. "Are you going to pick that up?"

"Pick what up?"

"You're laundry. Surely you aren't going to leave it on the floor." For the first time since he entered the room he looked confused.

"Someone handles my laundry, love." A satisfying flush of irritation brought her to her feet.

"I shouldn't be surprised; men like you always leave your things to be cleaned up by others. It's a miracle you still have servants."

That hard set returned to his jaw as he surveyed her. "Don't compare me to other men. I may drop my clothes on the ground, but when it comes to messes…I clean up my own." With the speed of a wolf he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, proving he was not unaware of his actions or his effect on her.

This had been his plan all along.

"What do you think you are doing?" He smiled that same wolfish grin.

"Offering you a job."

"A job?" Suspicion was clear in her voice. Whatever ruse this was, she would not be falling for it.

"You are currently without employment? Are you not?"

She drew out her next word, letting her skepticism show. "Yeeeeesssss."

"Everyone in this castle works. I can't have someone sitting about eating our food and not doing a lick of work to earn it."

"I do not want to be in your castle in the first place. I am a prisoner, remember?"

"It's an easy job. And one I can guarantee you will enjoy immensely." His smile never faltered as she narrowed her gaze at him. "I'm offering you a job as my mistress."

Over her dead body.

Caroline slammed her forehead into Niklaus's face and felt his lip crack with the impact. He yelped as he leaned back and she felt an unholy jolt of satisfaction knowing she was capable of defending herself, even just a little. "I had scolded myself that I hadn't looked for any weapons earlier. It seems there was no need."

"Damn it! That Hurt," His voice was unnaturally calm. "You are right though, in the worst of times the best weapon you can use is yourself." She felt a swell of pride at her words and immediately chastised herself for it. His praise meant nothing to her, less than nothing really. If only that were true, perhaps then she wouldn't still feel the jab that he thought so little of her that he offered her a job as his mistress. HIS MISTRESS? Was he daft?

"Do you not remember what drove me onto that balcony during Rebekah's birthday?"

"Lord Fell was shoplifting in your store."

Caroline had spent three years trying to become an undesirable spinster. Three years doing everything she could to mask any sign of youth or beauty she possessed. One single meeting with Niklaus Mikaelson whisked off every single attempt at polish she had put on herself. She was violent, angry, embarrassed, aroused, and every smart mouth quip that he made only made her want to search for another weapon.

"What makes you think that I would yield to you and not Lord Fell? Sure you might be handsome…"

"You've noticed!"

"…but Lord Fell had money and wasn't going about trying to get killed by his own foolish ambitions."

The smile faded from his face. "I've said it before you should learn to mind your tongue. No sense. No sense at all." His words set her alarms ringing. A wave of memories washing over her. She had heard those words before. He reached for her, slowly, agonizingly slowly. She refused to run away this time. Instead she decided she'd show him that not even he could intimidate her.

"Your lip is already bleeding."

"You can kiss it better." His arms slowly slid around her.

"Or I can make you afraid to go to sleep tonight." He paused, a scowl marring his handsome face.

"Provoking a man who holds you prisoner is not smart, love. I'd rather it that I didn't have to get angry." Any other person, any other circumstances she would have shied away. Did her duty as a respectable governess and kept her mouth firmly closed. But Nik… something about the way he treated her. Like she was intelligent, worthwhile. It made her bold.

Niklaus loosened his grip and she immediately stepped away.

"I'll have you know that Lord Fell didn't fare well that night. On his way up to bed he encountered someone who took exception to his behavior towards you."

"You didn't." Nik dabbed at his lip. "You hit him?"

"He insulted you." It was not the first moment in her life that she didn't want to throw her hands up in the air and scream out her frustrations over men. Half of the time she couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on between their ears.

"You a moment ago insulted me in exactly the same way by asking me to become your mistress."

"It's different. You encouraged me."

She scoffed incredulously. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did. You're alive, you're intelligent, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"I'm alive?!" A scoffing laugh escaped her. "You have low standards."

"Actually I have rather high standards. There is something about you." He hooked his finger under her chin as he spoke to her, studied her.

"Perhaps it's because I'm the only woman to ever tell you no."

"There is that." She could understand where his conceit originated from. He was gorgeous, charming, young, and virile. He could look with his smoldering gaze and there was no doubt that she had his full attention. And the things his eyes promised… like the attention he was bestowing on her she would never forget.

"I think you are looking in the wrong rabbit hole sir. There are much more beautiful women than me who would be actually interested in the position."

"I know plenty of beautiful women. You are the one I want to bed."

A thrill coursed through her. She was nothing, simple, inconsequential Caroline Forbes. He was a King, a ruler, and he wanted her. She would wallow in the shame of her arousal later.

"But if you are sure…"

"Quite." She fought to keep the brusk tone to her voice.

"I could offer you a job as a governess." His words hit her like a slap. Did he have a child? Multiple children even? A wife? And he had just propositioned her! The madness! The panic must have been written clearly across her face. "I have a great many relatives."

"Relatives?" She Repeated.

"Yes. Most of the people living here are related to me in some way. When the revolution comes, and we take the throne…"

"You'll need them to act like a court befitting a crown." He grinned at her, shaking her concentration away from the fact that he was currently only wearing his trousers.

"That's what I love about you Caroline. You're so much more than just a pretty face." She flushed. Not only from the over exaggerated compliment he had bestowed upon her but hearing the sound of his voice as he said her name. It was almost as if his tongue caressed the word. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"Nik…" He cut her off.

"Klaus. Call me Klaus. There is no more Nik. Not anymore." She did not deign to argue, but she could not help but feel like she wanted to push for the answer.

"King Klaus." The words escaped her before she even knew she had spoken them.

"That is what I have trained for, sacrificed for, fought for my whole life." Looking at him like this. His face strong, his gaze determined and direct, she believe him. "The only thing I don't have time to do is train a proper court. Who better than a governess?"

"We'll have to come to turns with my salary." He nodded his understanding. "My salary was forty eight pounds a year. You believe I'll be here two months shall we say four pounds a month and two pounds every two weeks after that time I am made to stay here."

"Four Pounds? That's bloody expensive." He let his gaze flick from her feet back to the curls escaping haphazardly from her tight bun. "It seems we have a deal."

Suspicion once again flooded through her. "Half in advance."

"Naturally." He distracted her, clasping her hand in both of his, holding it while he looked up into her eyes. His fingers were calloused and warm and his thumb began making searing pathways against her palms. The intense pleasure that raced through her at such a small gesture had her reeling. Without another thought she ripped her hand away from his.

"I told you I would not be your mistress."

"I know." Long, lean, and utterly seductive he stretched back on the bed. Her eyes followed the contours of his chest as the muscles stretched and flexed. "You rejected me and I couldn't be more glad." He had manipulated her somehow, she could tell by the look on his face as he smirked up at her. He continued. "If you had consented. There would be no doubt I would be fulfilled as fulfilled as you can be by someone you are paying a salaried position. But now when you come to me, I'll know you're there because you want me. Desperately."

At his challenge a desperate fear rose within her. She could balk at his words and tell him that she would rather die of then submit. But she feared because she had kissed him once and been entirely swept away, and that made her more scared then anything. Only this man had the power to do that to her, only this man could make her abandon every resolve she had made her entire life and completely dissolve into her own desires.

"Just to be clear. I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"That's because I've never before tried to seduce you, love."

He put his hands on the buttons of his trousers and her eyes widened in shock. She spun around her face flaming with embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

"I've been up all night, dancing, kidnapping, that sort of thing. I'm going to bed." He dropped his trousers and stepped out, leaving him clad in nothing but the air around him. "Care to join me. "

She turned back just in time to get a look at his backside as he moved himself under the cover's.

"And what am I supposed to do while you are sleeping? Paint your portrait?" He chuckled as one arm came around to rest behind his head.

"You could join me?"

"I believe that I've already told you no. Several times in fact."

"Then Elijah, you remember Elijah don't you? Is waiting outside the door to give you a tour of the castle."

Elijah. The name echoed inside of her. Another piece of home. Elijah who was kind spirited and loyal. He would let her go. She was sure of it. Klaus had mocked her. Making and offer upon her when he knew his brother stood by all along. He had mocked her beliefs, her morals, and her reputation. She hated him. Oh how she wished she hated him. She seethed and did not say another word as she stormed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Moly I've been on a role lately. Another Chapter up! I got a really good response from the last chapter and I loved it! **

* * *

**EllaVm18- Thank you darling! You are so sweet! I really appreciate all of your reviews! You are awesome for following the story. *hugs***

* * *

**Guest- Thank you. Hopefully you continue to read and enjoy. **

* * *

**Sabine Holterman- I'm glad that getting my updates gets you excited! I know when I get an update from a story I'm obsessed with I totally freak. By the way I love your name. Sabine. It's beautiful. Hope to see your name again! Keep reading. **

* * *

**MylovefromKlaroline- ahhh darling. I feel like we are friends. Can I call us friends? You messaged me for more Klaroline. Here is some Klaroline just for you. I don't know if it's the next chapter or the chapter after that but there will be some crazy intense Klaroline. You will like. :)**

* * *

**thicksexxualtension- What you said in your review. YESSSSSSSSS! *wink wink***

* * *

**UniqueMimi Obsession- I'm really glad you like the story. I'm only kind of awesome the storyline is based off a book, I just had an epiphany one night and realized it had to be made Klaroline. It had too. **

* * *

**Marina - Oh my god! I haven't even met someone who's read Taken by the Prince. It is so freaking good. Oh man... *fangirl* I'm really good at fangirling over fictional characters. It's my favorite time period for books too. I get made fun of constantly by my boyfriend because I love historical romance. I don't know why, it's just my favorite. **

**Thanks again guys! I love you. Please leave me a lovely review! **

**Nurse Holliday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Elijah." Caroline, despite every sense of propriety threw her arms around the man in front of her. If she were ever glad to see a friendly face, it was now. She didn't care that it wasn't proper to hug a man she had met maybe only a time or two, but having faced the ordeal of being kidnapped and then having to endure the company of Niklaus Mikaelson could be an easy exception. No Klaus. Just Klaus now.

"Miss Forbes. A pleasure as always." A smile tilted at her lips as he spoke. He was so kind hearted, so much like Rebekah. A pang of sadness shot through her at the memory of her friend. It had been entirely too long since she'd seen her and she really did miss her dearly. He offered her his arm, in the appropriate custom of an English Gentleman and she almost visibly sighed in relief. She laced her arm through his as he began to lead her down the dimly lit hallway.

"I know your arrival here was unpleasant Miss Forbes. But I think you'll find you shall rather like it here." Her initial thoughts on learning of Elijah waiting for her reoccupied her mind.

"But Elijah. This is silly, can't you see? It would be so much simpler to let me return to England." She gave him a kind smile as the exited the hallway to a railing that looked over a large hall.

"I'm sorry Miss Forbes, but that isn't possible." Dread filled her again. Perhaps there was some argument that would persuade him.

"You could have someone escort me! Surely with one of your men standing guard there wouldn't be cause for alarm? I'd go straight home and there would be no possible way the French could find me to interrogate me." She had sound reasoning, a valid argument she just prayed that it would help. She couldn't quite see the other side of his face through his tall stoic figure, but it looked like he mouth was turned up into a smile. Had she ever seen Elijah smile before? She wasn't sure.

"Impossible. We couldn't spare the manpower. We are fighting a war after all Miss Forbes, and we need every set of hands we can get."

He wasn't going to let her go.

"Please. I don't want to stay here." Tears began to cloud her vision and she found she could no longer see any of the décor of the grand room. Caroline had promised herself that she would not cry. Elijah stayed quite for a little while letting her cope with the news that she would have to remain here imprisoned after all. After a few moments a small reassuring pat on her hand followed by a squeeze. She looked up into Elijah's face, so different from his brother's.

"Come now Miss Forbes. Let us take a tour of the castle and grounds. I am certain they will quite lift your spirits.

She followed, resigned to her fate. Never so uncertain of what the future should bring.

* * *

When his eyes opened the sunlight was streaming in through the open windows. As his gaze took into account the dresses and oils hung neatly at the side table a brilliant smile spread across his face. His spirits were lifted more so than they had been for a great deal of time. All because of his guest.

She had not returned from her tour with Elijah and Klaus instantaneously wondered where in the world she had gotten off too. He had given detailed instructions to every member of his family that she was not to be let off of the property or out of sight. She was to be treated politely and helped whenever possible, and most of all she was not to be touched.

Not that his family would take such a measure, they were all made aware of his and Caroline's sleeping arrangements. She was his, and by Perlian honor no other man here would dare stake his claim to her.

The thought in itself made him smile.

She was his.

How long did she really believe she could resist him? She made her challenge quite clear right now. If it had been anyone else, he would have punished her severely for her actions. He let his tongue run across the cut in his lip and smiled again. He felt wild and alive. As he scrambled off the bed to don some of his clothes he felt almost like a boy again. Tugging on his boots he made his way to the door. He had a little hunting to do.

Hunting his guest that was.

He made his way to the railing and hung over it. He scanned the faces of the occupants of the hall. Elijah sat at one of the large table pouring over the accounting ledgers. A few of the children were playing to the side with what looked like a rather large stick. But there was no sign of Caroline.

Damn that woman! Where was she?

He bounded down the stairs, too impatient to take them slowly and instead took them two at a time. He was no fool about her intelligence, nor did he underestimate her ability to slip away. If she had escaped he would have to send out a search party. She had no idea what kind of peril lurked in that forest.

Elijah, catching sight of his brother approaching, rose to greet him. "Sleep well Niklaus?" He scowled at being called his given name. Leave it to an older brother to never desist.

"Where is Miss Forbes?" A smile broke Elijah's features as he sat back over his ledgers.

"She's in the kitchen with Katerina." Surprise arched through him at Elijah's words. Katerina or Katherine to the tourists, Elijah's bride was beautiful and pure Perlian. She was also stubborn, crass, spoke her mind, and as hard headed as they possibly come. It was no secret that she liked very few people, but once you got to know her it was almost as if her cutting remarks and sarcastic quips were endearing.

"You left her alone with Katherine? She'll be eaten alive." Elijah's grin broadened.

"Actually they're getting on quite famously." Out of the two possible outcomes, Klaus was very sure that this was the worst. That was in no way a good sign.

"Are the men out in the field?"

"Yes, they've been training all morning. It's almost time for them to quit and head back in now."

With a satisfied nod he turned on his heal to make the trek to the kitchens, ushering the group of young boys to head outside with their games first. As he crept down the aisle towards the kitchens he paused in the hallway shadows, eyeing the form of Caroline hungrily.

Katherine was speaking going over several lists as Caroline bent over the table examining them. "And this is the last one it's our menu for celebrations."

She wore a different dress, brown wool, clean and ironed. She wore her hair in the same tight bun at the nape of her neck. He noted by the muted color that her hair was wet, the blond tints subdued, the rest patiently waiting to burst free. Sometime while he slept, she had bathed and changed and a smile tugged at his mouth. How he had wished he had been there. To lift the bucket of warm water and sluice it over her breasts, her belly, her thighs…

Tonight, he would start the slow process of seduction. In her kisses and the way she reacted to his touches, she had tasted a hidden hot passion that burned solely for him.

"You've done an incredible job with these menus' Katherine. I can barely begin to think what this castle would look like without your influence. I see no reason for these to be changed at all. Unless you have any idea's you would like to see?" The look on Katherine's face was one of pure pleasure. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. Caroline was charming Katherine, with her innocent smiles and her modest yet sincere praise. One by one she was winning them over to her side. First Elijah, now this… He marveled at the woman in front of him. She was absolutely stunning.

"Mostly it's the maids and the footman that need the training. The work we can do, it's the social graces that we weren't blessed with." Caroline gave her a kind smile, one that made him want that radiant warmth graced upon him. Christ, he was jealous of his brother's wife for earning one of her smiles.

"If they are anything like you, I'm sure they will be an easy enough task to accomplish."

Klaus stepped into the light. "Katherine has always been quite the delight." The dark haired woman's eyes narrowed as she took into his countenance.

"Pray Klaus, I don't believe anyone asked your opinion. Get out." Caroline watched the exchange with intrigue if not a little bit of glee.

"Now now Katherine, I just came to see how my favorite sister in law was doing." She snorted at that. Collecting the stacks of menu's from the table she moved around to place them in the cupboard in their appropriate place. His eyes flashed to Caroline, but she had stiffened her spine and chose to ignore him. After a few moments of silence Caroline made her move.

"Thank you Katherine for all of your help. It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance." She bobbed into a quick curtsy, watching as the dark haired woman returned her sentiments and then turned down the hallway.

Before he had a chance to follow her footsteps the dark haired beauty spoke to him. "Blondes don't usually tend to be your preference."

Impatiently, he shuffled his feet as he fought the urge to shoot back, _because I met her long before I came here and every other blonde seemed to pale in comparison_. No, that certainly would not do.

"Get back to your work Devil woman." She tossed a lazy smile his way before he bee lined back out the passageway after his captive. As he made his way through the hall he passed Elijah instructing the footman that all soldiers should properly scrape their boots, Katherine whisked past with a gaggle of maids and Caroline stalled near and open window. She picked up one of the moth eaten tapestries, tutting lightly. She adjusted a chair near the fabric and pulled out a needle from lord only knew where. He wanted to grin at the sight of his chosen woman acting like the lady of his castle but he was not so foolish.

Still in her maddeningly cool tone, she said, "I am in your home. I have no method of escape even if I knew the way."

He ambled forward to stand over her. The scent of lavender mingled with her own scent, lingering like and enticement in the air. "So?"

"So stop stalking me."

"I simply came to inquire after your well-being." Klaus seated himself beside her.

Caroline rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back at her work. For though he knew better than to admit it, he was stalking her. Watching her as if he were a cat tracking a mouse. It was a game he was playing, and he was not ashamed of it. She created a starburst that both patched the base material and made the patch look like part of the original design. Her long slender fingers moved with deliberation and her skill distracted him from his true passions.

"Did Elijah preform proper introductions?"

She selected a new color of thread from a kit that he realized she must carry with her. "He did." She paused. "You have a great many relatives." He nodded is affirmation but did not deign to comment. "And you are related to every one?"

He inclined his head. "It gives me a very large and talented pool from which to pull my commanders, my sergeants, and my soldiers."

"I can see that it would." She observed as more and more men and women poured in from their day of training in the forest. Elijah appeared at their side, he was going to have to something about his meddling brother getting his goddamn way.

"Salvatore wants a word with you. I'll take watch." He huffed in anger.

"Salvatore can wait. Dinner is to be served soon; I will speak with him there."

"It would be much easier if no one had to watch me." Caroline interjected.

Elijah gave her a small smile. "Yes. But I take my orders from Niklaus."

Damon Salvatore approached. He greeted Klaus with a fist pressed against his heart and a bow. Then with a smile he turned to Caroline to greet her the same way. "Welcome, Miss Forbes. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us." Damon's flashed her rakish smile which spiraled what was left of Klaus's good mood into a foul one. It made him want to reach out and thrash the living hell out of the man who had been a loyal soldier for him since his arrival in this country. Even more so when he noticed the pinkish blush flush across Caroline's cheeks as she averted her gaze from Damon's searching ones.

Horse duty. Cleaning stalls.

For the remainder of his career.

Intense jealousy coursed through him. He would have to exchange words later with his sergeant. Words that might look a bit like fists if he wasn't careful.

"Miss Forbes. Why don't you join the other ladies in the hall? The men are going to give me a report." His words ground out like gravel and Caroline's eyes widened in confusion as she observed what would be the stone-like expression upon his face. She nodded before setting down her mending and disappearing down the stairs with only one small look back. Once she was out of sight he turned to deal with Damon.

Too late.

Elijah's hand flew through the air smacking Damon on the back of the head with such sheer force that the dark haired man's head snapped forward. As his brother's gaze met his he flashed Klaus an amused smirk.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He had the audacity to ask.

Klaus grinned darkly as he swaggered over to his sergeant. His eyes boring holes through him. "Look at her again and I'll tear out your liver."

* * *

The great hall was filled with men and women in rough clothing. The men stood in clumps, drinking ale and wine, laughing, comparing old scars and new wounds. The women, even the ones who had come in from training helped set the table and pour the drinks.

"Have you had any luck with understanding our language yet?" Klaus asked Caroline as they made their way to the table for dinner. Suspicion welled up inside of her.

"What made you think that I've tried." She sniffed indignantly. He grinned at her as he steered her around the masses.

"I know that one of the reasons why the Gilbert's hired you was because of your language skills."

"I do not like being gossiped about." She said sternly.

"Few of us do, but if you're aware, you can bend the gossip to your own liking. It's a skill I developed in England and made quite a bit of use misdirecting people here." Her hair was finally beginning to dry and she could feel the errant strands beginning to escape from her bun. She cursed her mother's genetics. There was nothing so infuriating then hair that had a mind of its own.

"I see." She took a wayward strand of hair and tried tucking it back. "And what else did this gossip tell you?"

"That for two long years, as you've traveled through Europe. Men of all sorts have tried to entice you with jewels, with property, even some with wedding rings, and you would have nothing of them."

She resisted the urge to snort at his words. "I assure you, the accounts are vastly exaggerated."

"I don't think they are." His eyes were tracing her face now, as if he were searching for the answer to some monumental question.

"The few who did pay me attention were not welcome." She let her mouth become a thin strained line. "I didn't want them."

Their steps were slow, Caroline had half a mind to speed up in order to end this conversation faster, the only problem was she had no idea where in this massive room they were going. He was intentionally drawing out their trek so that he could talk to her more, that she was certain.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"No." She clipped of the word her eyes skating around the hall for Elijah. Surely they'd be sitting by Elijah.

"I think, that you were waiting for me."

She couldn't resist the snort this time. "Think differently, sir." Her eyes finally espied Elijah and moved towards him, Klaus fast on her heels. "I have no desire to be under the thumb of any man as his unpaid servant. I am independent and intend to stay that way."

He caught her arm to halt her, there was no mistaking the vehemence in her words. "You hate being here."

"You must think a great deal of yourself if you think I welcome this time trapped here with you."

"I do have some conceit. Because whether or not you like it, you catch fire in my arms." His gaze settled on her lips, his lids drooping lazily. Warmth blossomed inside of her and for just a moment she considered what it would be like if he were to kiss her here in front of all these people. If she were to let him.

She chose her words carefully. "It had been a very long it me since I caught fire in her arms. " She belittled their kisses with a withering scorn. But it was clear he wasn't allowing that.

"A very long time. Yet all of the long nights since I've been haunted by the memory of your essence , begging for me to release it."

Air rushed from her lungs at his words, her eyes skating around them to be sure no one was listening to their very private and improper conversation. She lowered her voice but she did not look away from him, she could not look away. "My essence, as you call it, does not willy-nilly call forth across time and miles to any man."

"Only to me." He leaned closer, his head inclining so that he could inhale the scent of her hair deeply. "Yes." He murmured. "Only to me." She was immobile. Memories and desire rose between them, palpable as heat and smoke rising from fire.

It took her a few minutes to recover before she took a slight step back, eyes wide. "We… we should sit." She stuttered before turning back towards Elijah and avoiding looking at Klaus for a good deal of time.

_You are in a public place Caroline. _Her cheeks stained with the thought of people witnessing her humiliation. She needed to stop doing this to herself.

Klaus finally went around her side sliding out a chair directly across from Elijah on the right side. She slid into it silently unable to return Katherine or Elijah's welcoming smile. Klaus took his seat at the head of the table. Ushering those around him to begin to eat. Her eyes caught an emblem carved into the wood.

"A wolf?" She questioned, more to herself than to anyone else.

"My family's heraldic seal, and the symbol for Perlis."

Caroline gazed at the beautiful creature. It stared directly at her with its ruthless calculating eyes. Yes, a Wolf did remind her of Klaus. Perhaps if she knew more about this creature she might have been more cautious and this kidnapping would have never taken place.

Klaus took up a pewter goblet and saluted his people. They all responded with pleased cheers.

"Does your appearance always create such a sensation?" He smirked at her and the warmth that had settled itself inside her swelled at the adorable hitch to his lips.

"Last night's incident at the ball signals the beginning of the revolution." He offered her his goblet. "Drink?"

She handed the goblet back, only to see him turn it and, smiling at her over the rim, sip from exactly the same spot she had.

Her breath caught.

The great hall quieted. Then a buzz started, and Caroline recognized the various notes though she didn't fully understand the words. Excitement, dismay, fascination.

"I promise you," he said. "there'll be no comments about our sleeping arrangements."

It was at times like these when she saw the king and diplomat he would become.

Klaus held up his hand.

Again the hall quieted.

"This is my guest, Miss Caroline Forbes of England. She does not yet understand our language yet, so I'd ask you to please speak to her in English." She let anger rise and replace the warmth he created. How dare he make his people walk on eggshells to serve her. She withdrew her anger inside of herself. Klaus watched her closely. It exasperated her how well he could read her emotions. "Miss Forbes is a governess, and had agreed to teach us etiquette."

The man who spoke to her earlier, Salvatore? She believed his name to be, lowered his goblet. "Etiquette?" He looked as if he were outraged by the notion. Even with the look adorning his face and the smudges of dirt across his stubbled chin, he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever encountered. His eyes looked like they were almost white they were such a clear blue. They unnerved her, she couldn't fathom why. "Have you lost your mind my king? What in the hell do we need etiquette for?" Several of the men down the table nodded in agreement. The women were watching, silent and indecisive.

Klaus spoke to them all. "When the day arrives that we move into the royal palace. We must become not warriors, but courtiers accomplished in the business of diplomacy."

"Every single minute we have should be spent in the field my king. There is no time for such nonsense."

Klaus leaned forward ever so slightly, his voice lowering to speak to only the man. "Damon, you will do as you are told."

Fists clenched, Damon glared at Caroline. She recognized the man's glare as a challenge and she look steadily back at him, refusing to lower her eyes or to back down from his hostility. She was after all Miss Caroline Forbes, not some sensitive female who demanded smelling salts and luxury. In a slow, metered tone she said. "It would reflect well on Mr. Mikaelson if, when he becomes ruler, his family eats with silverware and refrains from issuing sounds from their bodily orifices."

"I speak out of a bodily orifice." Damon retorted.

"Exactly." She said.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone except Damon who had turned ruddy with rage.

They began to dine. The conversation, the laughter, the savory smells slowly relaxed Caroline. The moment with Damon had been tense, and he made it clear she would pay for her cheek, bust she had no doubt that she could deal with him. Attractive he may be, but he was no way near as charming as he thought he was. Klaus served her, explaining that the sausage was spicy, the bread was dark and wheaty, and the carrots were one of the cook's specialties. But he refused to allow her to drink from her own goblet, insisting that she share his, and every time she sipped, she was aware of his satisfied gaze on her.

The man had a way of putting his stamp on that which he coveted.

As the meal wound down, she leaned back and surveyed the great hall. IT was full to the rafters, yet by her calculations there were no more than one hundred and fifty men and a third fewer women, and that seemed inadequate for the plans Klaus was surely making. When he turned to her and inquired about her comfort, she couldn't help but ask. "Is this your whole army?"

"We also have soldiers out on patrol, spies in the city, men and women in place in the hotels and in the royal palace." Klaus told her.

"And how many mercenaries are you facing?"

"A thousand men."

"Then you are outnumbered almost five to one!" She exclaimed, panic racing through her.

"Four to one." He corrected as he popped another carrot into his mouth. Damon must have trained his hearing, because he leaned forward.

"The woman is right. We need more men to win this battle. My kind, we COULD have more fighting men."

"No, we couldn't." Elijah snapped at Damon. Caroline looked among the three men, at Damon's frustration, Elijah's bulldog determination, and Klaus's still expression trying to understand what they wouldn't not say.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon believes we could join forces with my half-brother Kol." Klaus said.

His calm forbearance served only to build Caroline's frustration. "If at all possible, why would you not?"

"Because Kol is challenging my right to be king. He is younger, but believes since he has remained in Perlis all these years while I was in England, he deserves the crown."

Caroline understood Kol's claim, if not the unease around Klaus's commanders over putting trivialities aside. "I see. And this divides your family?"

"It does." Klaus looked stern and distant, as if everywhere he turned, he ran into this insurmountable wall.

She wanted to talk more , to listen to the voices, to analyze the situation in depth – but a yawn caught her by surprise.

Klaus chuckled softly. "you need your sleep."

She had, incredibly forgotten what she faced at bedtime. A night in Klaus's room. With Klaus. She straightened in her seat. "No! That is.. I'm fine…"

Rising, he put his hand under her arm and lifted her to her feet. "Come, love. It's time to face the big bad wolf in his very own den."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter guys. Work got super crazy on me all of the sudden. I hope to have the next chapter done by this weekend. **

**Yikes! **

**Anyways. Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers. **

* * *

**Myloveforklaroline- Yay! We are friends! You are so awesome! I get so excited to post a new chapter because I hope you will review! There is going to be some Klaroline happening next chapter. Not to much in this one. **

* * *

**Guest- Thank you for the review! Update wasn't as fast this time but I'll do my best to keep them around a week. **

* * *

**AAG2649 - Thank you, I enjoy putting this story out. I really like their banter in the show so I wanted to incorporate it here. **

* * *

**katcar- I'm sorry you feel that way about Caroline. Keep in mind though, this is set in a different time and their was different expectations of how women were supposed to act. In this time period, Caroline isn't considered pathetic, she'd be considered a spitfire. Women's didn't show up till early 1900's. Look it up. **

* * *

**EllaVM18- You are so sweet! I love you too awesome reviewer. Thank you for sticking with this story! I always get excited to see what you think. **

* * *

**Justaspark- You asked, I delivered. Update just for you!**

* * *

**NikMik- Little FYI. There is something about a cheeky Klaus that just wants me to fall on my feet and do whatever the hell he wants me too. I can't even look at him straight half the time. That's how much I love this guy. **

**Sigh... **

**Anyways! **

**Love you all! **

**Nurse Holliday**


End file.
